The Mirror's Legend
by Zhe Awesome Pancake
Summary: Based off the hetalia game reflections good luck poppet
1. Chapter 1

(England)

I was reading a nice book by the fire when someone tugged my sleeve I looked down to see Virgin Island, America, and Canada

D: hold on a second I just wanna explain something here

England: go ahead

D: A will help me!

A: Okay the Virgin Island was founded in 1492 but since it's an island and not a country it took longer for it to have a personification (made it up myself!)

D: Okay? Okay! Back to story

"What's wrong?"

"We can't sleep can you tell us a story?"

"Okay I think I have the perfect story"

I said getting up I placed the book I was currently reading in the bookshelf and got out 'The Mirror's Legend' and walked them to their room and watched them get into bed.

"_Once a long time ago there was a man, he was a very smart wizard-"_

I was cut off by Virgin Island

"Like you mister England?"

"Yeah sort of anyway,

_And one day he made a discovery that there was another him in another dimension-"_

"What's a diminension?" America asked

"Dimension and well it's somewhere far away and you need a special portal to get there, now a portal is like a swirly hole and when you jump in you go somewhere else. Now moving on

_Where people who look like us but are VERY different so he made a mirror but it wasn't an ordinary mirror because in that mirror you could see the person who looks like us or something of the sort, well the people of the area became scared so they made the man…go away yeah that's right go away and hid the mirror where no one would find it and to this day it's still hidden…The End"_

When I finished my story and I saw the three of them sleeping peacefully so I got up and went to bed

(Present day)

I was reading a book when someone knocked at my door

"I'll get it!" a voice said then a flash of honey gold hair went by then the door opened

"Hello France! What brings you here?"

"Ohononononon, I just wanted to-"

I shut the door on his face then opened it again

"What do you want? You bloody frog"

"First that was very rude"

"Well isn't that the point? Y'know to be rude"

"And second I just wanted to give you this expensive mirror since it is broken"

"Silly mister France it's not broken there aren't any cracks!" Virgin Island said

"Well the only problem is you can't see yourself but the background's fine" I said

"Yes Anglettere I have no need for a mirror that does not show my reflection and you like stuff like this so why not? Au revoir" he said running away

"Wait! The least you could do is helping us move it BLOODY FROG!"

I turned to the mirror and inspected it

"It has some kind of curse on it…Maybe I can break the curse and make use of it…" I pondered

I grabbed it and started trying to bring it inside

"Hey Virgin Island could you help me?"

"Oh yeah okay and don't call me that remember?" she said and grabbed the other side we brought it down to my secret magic dungeon thing she knew about this place because well she's my apprentice she magic to her was second nature but due to clumsiness she would always mess things up

"Hey Harmony can you get my spell book?"

"Okay"

She looked around and stopped in front of a wedding dress

"What the- England why do you have a wedding dress?" she looked at it again "It doesn't look like it's for girls"

"THAT'S NOT MINE!"

"…Okay…"

She looked around some more

"England? What's Iggy bear doing here?"

"What do you mean he's up stairs?"

"Never mind" She then came across my secret stash of Lemon

"What's this England?" she looked at me

"Nothing, nothing I'll tell yaoi I mean you when you're older" I was scared I almost ruined her innocence then what if she grew up to be like France I sulked in the corner

"I found it!" she came to me "England…I um have your book"

I regained my composure and started the chant

"Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer, Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer I've summoned you from the depths of hell SHOW YOURSELF!"

Then a light came from the mirror and saw a boy he had orange hair light blue-pink swirled eyes and he was dressed in all pink with a blue tie

"'Ello there poppet"

THE END TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE OR NOT AND GIVE ME A LITTLE PLOT!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoa! Who are you?" Harmony said looking around the mirror

"Well I'm England sweetie" the man smiled

"No England's over here!"

"Harmony I think he means from another dimension"

"Ding ding ding you are correct my real name is Oliver, poppet"

"Oh I'm Harmony and this is Arthur" Harmony grinned and gestured to herself and Arthur

"Are there others like you?"

"Whatever do you mean poppet?" Oliver looked confuse but still smiled

"Well America, France, Germany, Italy and the sorts"

"Oh yes everyone… well except Harmony we don't have her"

"The virgin island doesn't have a personification?" Harmony said sadly and pouted

"Afraid not sweetie…but it's okay it's actually better of here without one"

"Why would it?" England said narrowing his eyes"

"Well poppet, haven't you noticed my personality?"

"Happy and cheerful what's the matter"

"Now take a look at yours"

"Grouchy and not a very happy person" Harmony said

"Now take a look at Harmony's personality"

"She kind, caring, happy-go-lucky, the clumsiest person I know and considerate"

"Yes and what is the opposite?"

The room went silent

"You understand now, poppet?"

"Okay but what about the others?"

"Well let's say their 'talk' with the others isn't quit as pleasant as this"

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Next one is I'll give a hint Allies whoever guesses it correctly gets a cookie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Imaginaryparchment sorry not France but VERY close! So here a mini cookie!**

**(America)**

I was walking around my house chilling eating burgers I stopped in front of a mirror and I saw a dude with dark red hair and red eyes with shades he had a bat with nails and glass shards

"Whoa dude, who are you and what are you doing in my mirror?"

"Who am I, I'm America"

"No I am since I'm the Hero"

"Fine whatever dick head"

"That's not nice"

"Who fucking cares"

"Since we're both America I'm Alfred!"

"Allen"

Then there was a crash I ran the only other people in the house was Canada and Caroline

"America t-there's someone in t-the mirror" Canada said on the ground was what used to be a glass cup

I went to Canada and saw a guy he had blonde hair in a low ponytail with dull purple eyes and a hockey stick

"Who are you?" I ask

"Canada…from another dimension" then Allen was behind him ready to strike when the other Canada hit him with his hockey stick in a place that should not be named

"In other words call me James"

"I'm Matthew"

"Weird this is just like that story England told us and Harmony before Caroline came"

"Caroline? Harmony? Who're they some crazy bitches we have to worry about?" Allen said

"No take that back! That's our little sister and our friend!" I yelled

"We don't have one"

"You know Ellesmere island?"

"No we don't have one"

"Virgin islands how about that?"

"No we don't have their personification either"

"Oh t-that's for the better since they're both happy nice well Caroline isn't as nice but she still is"

"True since we are opposites" James stated "Any way I'd like to meet her where is she"

"Oh she's having a sleepover at Denmark's right-"

"WHAT! DUDE he's probably drunk and who knows what'll happen!"

"The Denmark here is actually the calm and emotionless bitch, while Norway is drunk and happy as shit"

"Oh w-well let her be she's with the Nordics I'm sure they won't let him do anything"

"Fine"

(Caroline)

I was on my way to the Nordics' house with my duffle bag it's my first time meeting Den's family I don't know why he hasn't let me see them before I mean he is my best friend anyway I saw France sulking with Toni and Gil comforting him

"Hey guys! What's up with France?" I said…well asked going up to them

"Here take a look" they said handing me France's fancy mirror I saw a dude who looked like France but less bright and…Francey

"Whoa…You better take this to England I can't cure this I don't have magic" I said while wiggling my fingers at the magic part

"Okay thanks Carol!" they said dragging him away to England most probably

I continued walking for a looooooooooooong time but I don't care it's an adventure either way

A few minutes later I got there and knocked on the door I waited then someone opened the door he had light blonde hair held by a Nordic cross Barrett and dark blue violet eyes

"Hello I'm Denmark's friend is he here?"

He just stared at me

"No? Okay I'll be going"

Then he was pushed aside by Denmark then he lunged at me

"Carol! What took you so long!" he said squeezing me

Then he suddenly let go the guy at the door was strangling him with his own tie I just stared at Denmark his face red like Romano and Spain's Tomatoes then he let go and Den was gasping for air when he recovered he turned to me

"Ready?"

"Uh…sure?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" then he dragged me inside and into the living room I saw 3 other people then the Barrett guy sat down next to a guy with silver hair and violet eyes

"Hello there I'm Finland are you Denmark's girlfriend?"

"Nope he's my best friend or like a happy fun father that will get drunk no offence dude"

"None taken"

"So what's your name?" the silver haired guy asked chewing on black liquorice

"Oh yeah, Ellesmere Island but call me Caroline or Carol whichever's good, what are yours"

"I'm Iceland"

"Sweden"

"…Norway"

"So who's up for a movie?!" Denmark said

"Ooh me!" I said jumping and raising my hand

"That seems like fun" Finland said clapping his hands

"Whatever this better be good" Iceland said moodily

"Hmm" Sweden sounded okay with it

"Okay what's the movie?"

"The Amityville Horror"

"T-that's nice…" I said I was completely terrified of Horror even the not so scary zombie stuff so on the inside I panicked

"I'll make the popcorn!" Finland said going to the kitchen

When Den sat down I sat down beside him and Norway since that was the only space available. Halfway through the movie I was inside Denmark's large coat shivering in fear it's that scary! He was too focused on the movie to notice same goes for the others except Norway since he was looking over every now and then don't know why. When it finally ended I was crying a bit Den noticed his coat a little wet from my tears.

"Carol? You okay are you crying?" he asked his voice sounded worried

"N-no *hic* something's in my eye"

"Okay? ...I'm off to help Finland make dinner" I could tell he didn't believe me I slid off him so he could get up I sniffed a bit when he left

(Denmark)

I was stirring up the batter for desert

'I can't believe she lied to me I'm her best friend for crying out loud I thought she could drop the tough guy act but no she just had to keep it up if she doesn't open up and say her feelings she could end up in a bad situation!'

With every word I unconsciously stirred faster

"D-Denmark! You aren't supposed to stir so fast!" Finland panicked grabbing my bowl "Is it about Carol?"

"Y-yeah I'm just concerned if she keeps that up she might hurt herself you know?"

"My, my aren't you responsible but that's so unlike you"

"I know but, I don't know why, but it's like, she's just so stubborn!"

"You certainly seem to care…does she have family?"

"Yeah America and his brother I forgot his name"

"Hmm so do you like her~"

"No…It's more of I want to keep her safe instead of loving her in that kind of way"

"Ah so you're the father figure or you want to be it"

"Pretty much I guess!"

"Then spend more time with her! She could be swept off her feet and before you know it you'll lose her forever…or until he breaks her heart which do you chose?"

"Okay thanks for the advice"

I went to the couch and she wasn't there I started to worry I searched every room when I heard a whimper from the broom closet that can only be opened from the outside I opened it and then Carol came out and hugged me shaking more than earlier

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"I *hic* thought I *hic* heard some*hic*thing so I ran and *hic* hid in the *hic* closet it was *hic* dark so I got scared"

"It's okay nothing's going to get you well not when me, America, and that other guy what's his name?"

"Cana*hic*da"

"Yeah when we're around nothing's going to get you because I the KING of northern Europe and America the Hero won't allow it"

"Okay" she smiled I wiped her tears with a hankie I somehow had

'For a girl whose 16 she sure looks and acts like an 8 year old' I thought

I stood up straight since I was bending down quite a bit and ruffled her hair

"I love you y'know that"

"Wait, What?!"

"Like a dad"

"Oh…never had one before sounds nice anyway I'm starving let's have dinner!"

"Okay let's GO!"

(Finland)

I heard a

"I'm starving let's have dinner!"

And

"Okay let's GO!"

I sighed

"Like father like daughter I guess good thing I already fixed everything

"Dinner's ready!"

Then everyone came down Carol sat beside Denmark and Norway kind of like a wall to keep Norge from strangling him soon there was one last piece of stake the four of us lunged at it with our forks Caroline jumped back soon I gave up then Norway did too a little later Iceland gave up

"Pointless" he mumbled

Soon it was just Sweden and Denmark soon Sweden gave up because he said it was kinda pointless

Caroline went upstairs along with Denmark, Norway, and Iceland

(Norway)

We passed by a long mirror in the hall I noticed something different though I stopped and looked at it since when did I have dark blonde hair and red eyes

"Guys there's something up with the mirror"

"What are you talking about?!" Denmark said coming over dragging along Caroline and brother

"Look"

"Whoa there's me but I have brownish blonde hair and violet eyes and I'm serious!"

"Will you shut up already?" the reflection of the Dane said in monotone

"No I kinda like this Denmark!" my reflection said

I looked at brother's reflection he looked so happy and smiley this is weird even for me

"Who are you exactly?" I asked

"I'm Norway! Well of course your Norway too but I'm from another dimension so call me Loki!"

"Lukas"

"UGH! You're just like Denmark! No fun and god that's boring!"

"I know right!" Denmark said then I strangled him

"Hey! I'm Emilio nice to meet you"

"Emil and I'm going back now c'mon Mr Puffin"

When I let go of Denmark he was gasping for air and he got up he said

"I'm Matthias what's yours"

"Markell"

"Would you like me to tell you why we're here?" a voice in the mirror said soon there was Sweden with emotion and a Finland that was just plain scary

"Someone found the magical mirror and broke the protection barrier and probably died or something I'm Thurston" Finland said

"And I'm Bernard" he said smiling

"You're just like what happened to France!" Caroline said

"What do you mean?" Loki said smirking at Caroline

Carol blushed "W-well he saw this guy that looked like him in a mirror and he wasn't like France per say"

"You look adorable all flustered!" somehow I was very bothered by that comment

"Hey back off Loki!" Matthias said flailing his arms

"Why are you her boyfriend?"

"No but I promised her I'd take care of her and I don't like you very much"

"Okay bye everyone!" and he vanished along with the others

We decided we'd go to bed

**Woop done that was long but anyway yay! Bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

(Harmony)

The next day Arthur and I were talking to Oliver there was a knock at the door I straightened my dress and ran upstairs I opened the door and saw France

"Hello Mister France, Mister Spain, and Mister Prussia, Is something wrong?"

"Here take a look" Mister Spain said handing me a fancy and expensive looking mirror I saw a man with long blonde hair and dull purple eyes wearing dull coloured clothes

"I'm sorry please excuse me" I said taking the mirror with me and running down stairs tripping every once in a while

"Mister England, please look at this" I said out of breath

He took the mirror and gave it to Oliver asking if he knew him the man in the mirror looked disgusted while Oliver started jumping like a giddy schoolgirl

"Oh this must have worked on everybody! Do you know where the others might be Francois?"

"Like I give a damn" was what he replied with puffing out smoke from his cigarette

"Your poor lungs will rot!" Oliver said acting a bit over dramatic

"Well we have to tell Francis what's going on-"

"Arthur, wait a minute!" Oliver called

"What is it?" Arthur grumbled

"I wanna try something, so just put your hand over the mirror!"

"Fine I'm not doing this because I want to or anything" Arthur said placing his hand on the mirror then I couldn't believe my eyes Oliver was coming out! But that wasn't all apparently Mister Francois was too what is going on?!

When they finally came out they stared at each other in disbelief

"What the bloody HELL did you do?!"

"I…don't know?" Oliver looked at his palms "I really don't I thought that…I didn't really know what I was thinking poppet" they got up and we walked out

"How are we supposed to explain this now?" I looked at Oliver and Arthur

"Honestly sweetie, I think we should say the truth" Oliver smiled we went to the BTT and explained everything and told them to tell the other nations now to go to America and Canada I looked at the time 8:30 am

(Caroline)

I woke up and stretched yawning I looked to the side to check the time but instead I saw red eyes that bore into mine I jumped back and fell off the bed yelping

"Well good morning to you too" he grinned at me walking over and helping me up

"H-how did you get in here?!" I looked at the clock

8:45 am

Then Matthias ran into my room followed by Lukas

"What's going on?" Denmark yelled

"I don't know? But he somehow came out of the mirror"

"Dragged out, I was dragged out and so were the others probably"

"Then why are you here?" Lukas said his gaze grew colder

"No reason" Loki said looking away and smiling

I turned my gaze from Lukas to the mirror beside my bed he seemed to follow it and looked towards the mirror beside my bed

"You watched her didn't you" he said his brows furrowed slightly in annoyance

"WHAT!" Denmark looked pale

While I looked down not really sure how to feel

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he said walking out he was smiling all the way

Denmark was growling and held his Axe tightly

"Well I'm going to have breakfast" I said making a mad dash for the kitchen

(Back to Harmony)

I was at the door along with Oliver and Arthur I knocked on it then America answered

"Hey Guys! Who's the dude behind you Harmony?"

"He's England from another-"

"Dimension? Yeah we got two here James and Allen and they're-" he stopped when there was a crash

"Violent?" Oliver asked

"How'd you know?"

"Oh please poppet I raised them!"

"O-oh" Alfred said then we went inside

"Allen! James!" Oliver called out then both fell down the stairs I assumed James was strangling Allen and Matthew quickly went down the stairs

James and Allen stopped and noticed us

"Who're they?" they said in unison

"I'm Harmony or the Virgin islands and that's Arthur or Mister England"

"Oh 'kay the fucking dick strangling me is James I'm Allen"

"H-hello Harmony we were on our way to pick up Caroline and we can't leave them alone or they'll destroy the house"

"Okay we'll come with you we actually are trying to spread word of the other dimension people where is she?"

"Nordics"

"Okay- wait what?!" Arthur yelled

"Yeah she's having a sleep over with Denmark"

"Ugh he's probably drunk right now well at least there are Norway, Finland, and Sweden"

So we all went in the car and drove there but there was heavy traffic

(Back to Caroline)

Breakfast was amazing Tino and Berwald make really good pancakes not as good as Canada's but its close! So anyway I was reading some manga when I felt a warm breath at the back of my neck making me blush and turn around to see Loki smiling he was closing in on me and I was backing away

"W-what are you-Ah!" I fell backwards and he laughed at me and I joined in laughter's contagious I guess I turned to Lukas who had his 4th cup of coffee he looked emotionless as always then Loki yanked me up and gave me my book I smiled and thanked him soon there was a knock Loki went to open it when he suddenly was glomped I ran to the door and saw Harmony I grinned and hugged her and she hugged back America went to Denmark and told him that I was leaving he frowned and I ran to Denmark and hugged him when I let go I said

"Bye Den good luck with them" I said gesturing to the other dimension people

"Yeah you too"

And with that we went home


End file.
